


[SMIB]笨蛋

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Shima Kazumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Ibuki Ai, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Ibuki Ai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: Warnings: ABO & Mpreg作者没有任何医学知识，出现bug和此文出现OOC一样都是极为正常的（还劳烦各位随时教育愚蠢的作者，非常感谢
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 11





	[SMIB]笨蛋

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: ABO & Mpreg  
> 作者没有任何医学知识，出现bug和此文出现OOC一样都是极为正常的（  
> 还劳烦各位随时教育愚蠢的作者，非常感谢

伊吹是个笨蛋，是本人对此都没有异议的那种。  
但是，志摩看着眼前这个坐在医院长椅上的人，看着他一手捂着肚子、另一手捏着志摩给他插好吸管的水瓶小口喝水，还是觉得自己的血压已经升满了。  
“不过你这家伙……”他按着自己的太阳穴：“自己肚子里多了个人就一点感觉都没有的吗……说好的Omega对这种事情会很敏锐呢……”  
伊吹一缩脖子，横在肚子上的那条手臂更收紧了些，白色的T恤的领口处上洇出几点水迹，他小声替自己辩解：“因为没有反应的呀……我刚才查了，不是都说会孕吐什么的嘛，可是我又没有……”  
志摩头都疼了，又不好再说什么。伊吹是个笨蛋，但是作为枕边人的自己没意识到上个月对方没来的发情期可能是问题的前兆，也是自己不好。

刚才他们例行被叫去现场搜证，有个可疑的人一闪而过，伊吹照常刚追出去几步，整个人就歪倒在电线杆上。当时俩人都以为是中暑，伊吹难受得说不出话来还一直冲志摩摆手示意他工作为主。等志摩抓完嫌疑人回来，伊吹已经缓过点儿劲儿，看见他就想从地上爬起来，结果一个踉跄差点又栽下去。志摩的直觉告诉他不对劲，把人从地上半拉半抱的拽起来挪到车上，不给他说话时间就直奔医院。  
好么，到了医院一检查，中奖了。  
两个人从通常科被赶到生育科的时候都还是处于震惊和迷惑的状态。志摩久违的觉得自己大脑里一团浆糊，下意识去看伊吹，看到对方的脸色苍白得像纸一样，他才反而镇定下来。  
“伊吹。”他朝着对方伸出手去，离着还有不少距离的时候，伊吹就浑身一抖，还向后退了几步。  
志摩怕他体力不支又摔倒，没想太多就赶紧跟上，一把抓住伊吹的手臂，等他握上去的时候才发现伊吹浑身都在发抖：“小心！”  
“小志摩……”伊吹一脸委屈和惊慌：“孩子不会有事吧……”  
他这么一说，志摩才有了伊吹身体里多了另一个小生命的实感。从来医院之前他就只顾着担心伊吹的身体，就算现在产科门口站了一会儿他都没反应过来孩子可能会有危险。  
“……是你和我的孩子呢。”  
伊吹歪歪脑袋：“嗯……没准是别人的哦？”  
“怎么可能啊白痴……”轻轻拍了他脑门一下，志摩对上伊吹弯弯的眼睛，也笑了。  
志摩深吸了一口气，拉过伊吹的手和他十指相扣：“孩子应该没事的……虽然我也不能确定，但是你看，你这不是好好地站在这儿呢吗。说起来……要不要坐下？”  
“要坐。”伊吹迅速地回答道，摇摇两人拉在一起的手：“还要喝水。”  
于是这就有了开头那一幕。  
伊吹喝了大半瓶水后脸色终于好了些，他拉志摩衣角：“志摩也过来坐。”  
志摩一坐下来就下意识守着伊吹肚子瞧，回过神来，他偷偷看伊吹，怕对方觉得不快。没想到伊吹也是一脸放空，傻傻地低头瞧着自己平坦的小腹，五指张开盖在上面。  
“……伊吹。”  
伊吹飞快地抬起头来看他：“嗯？怎么了小志摩？”  
志摩用眼神示意：“……可以吗？”  
伊吹理解了他的意思：“可以……是可以啦……但是还什么都没有哦？不然我也不会……”  
“我知道。你那么喜欢小孩……不会在知道的情况下还做出任何危险的事情的。”志摩小心翼翼地把自己的手覆盖在伊吹的手上面，他在安抚自己还没有完全成型的孩子，也在安抚自己焦躁中的伴侣：“我知道你不是故意的。”  
“嗯……”伊吹抽抽鼻子：“这可是小志摩的孩子，我不会拿他冒险的……”  
“刚才不还说是别人的吗？”志摩拿伊吹刚才的玩笑话回给他，小腿立马被人踢了一脚：“干吗？只许你说，不许我说？”  
“你明知道的……”  
“我当然知道了，毕竟我们工作的时候24小时在一起，不工作的时候几乎也还是24小时在一起……你也该考虑上次说的事了吧？”  
“上次说的……这样的话，志摩家的房间不够了啊，又得找新……啊！”伊吹突然直起身体，志摩被他带的一个激灵也坐直了，他瞪大了眼睛，一脸警惕：“你不会说不要吧！渣男！”  
“说什么啊！”志摩音量也上去了：“如果你和孩子都健康的话当然不会不要啊！说起来我有什么发言权，怀孕的是你啊！”  
“二位先生！”护士从房间里探出头来，一副多大人了怎么还在公共场所吵架的表情：“请降低您二位的音量好吗？谢谢！”  
“对不起！”“抱歉……”  
护士留给他俩一个极具威慑力的眼神，回到了房间。  
志摩和伊吹相互无言，还是志摩率先捏了捏和伊吹交叠的手指：“你在想什么呢，笨蛋……”  
伊吹超小声：“前两天看的电视剧……”  
“电视剧里的人是叫志摩一未还是叫伊吹蓝啊？”他控制不住地翻了个白眼。  
伊吹挪动身体，扭扭捏捏地把脑袋靠在志摩肩上：“对不起哦……可是……”  
志摩好不容易降下来的血压又坐上了云霄飞车，手也从他头顶往下挪到他颈后，食指指甲威胁性地划过他现在还平整的腺体：“再说废话我现在就咬你。”  
“志~摩~大~色~狼~”肩上的毛茸茸故意拉长音：“三个月前是不可以做爱的，虽然不知道现在有多久了……”  
“应该有一个月了，你上个月发情期没来。说起来这种事你怎么知道的……行了我知道了肯定又是电视剧。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”伊吹抬起头，脸上的神情已经镇定下来，手指也主动和志摩的交缠在一起：“夸我？”  
“夸你什么啊……有了孩子都不知道……”志摩吐槽，看他头上透明的狗耳朵耷拉下来后又得哄他：“好好好夸你夸你，乖孩子，伊吹最乖了。”  
刚才那个护士又探出头：“伊吹先生，伊吹蓝先生？轮到您了，请到二号就诊室就诊。”  
“啊！”伊吹噌地一下站起来，差点把志摩拽倒：“来了！”  
更不敢放开他的手了，志摩苦恼地想：这家伙，接下来没关系的吧……

见了医生，他俩把情况老老实实地告知了专业人士，然后伊吹就被按到了检查床上做了孕期的第一次超声波检查，果不其然确定了有心管搏动。  
虽然有所准备，伊吹还是被结果震惊得晕头转向，连医生问他孩子是不是他和志摩的都没反应过来。  
眼见医生和护士看自己的表情都开始不对，志摩差点跳脚：“我的，孩子当然是我们的。”  
这时候伊吹也回过神，赶在被医院怀疑志摩拐卖Omega前回答道：“对，是我们的！”  
医生半信半疑地瞅了志摩一眼，然后转过身冲着伊吹：“伊吹先生还记得自己上次发情期的时间吗？”  
伊吹求助地看向志摩，医生也扭头，志摩清了清嗓子：“上上个月21号开始的，25号结束的。”  
医生看他的眼神终于多了点赞许：“唔……对于伊吹先生这个年纪的Omega来说是正常的持续时间呢。孩子现在大概有6周了，看来应该是这个时间内怀上的。”  
“啊……那孩子没什么问题吧？”伊吹赶紧问道。  
“目前看起来是没有什么问题，当然现在这个阶段的检查，也只能确认是否有宫外孕的情况发生。等到下一次检查，大概20周到24周左右的时候，就能看到宝宝的大体情况了。”医生拿出其他的检查结果又确认了一遍：“不过我还是建议在满三个月以前，伊吹先生，像刚才二位所说的太过于剧烈的运动，最好还是不要有了。规律的轻微运动的话，应该是没有问题的。”  
志摩这时才松了口气，伊吹的手又过来找了他的手：“那太好了，谢谢您，医生。”  
“不用客气，应该的。”医生抬头：“冒昧的问一句，二位还没有进行终身标记，对吗？”  
伊吹有些愧疚地瞟了志摩一眼：“暂时还没有……”  
医生看向他俩的眼神变得严厉了起来：“那么，如果确定要留下孩子的话，还请两位好好商量一下，早日完成标记才是对伊吹先生和孩子最好的选择。毕竟对胎儿来说，另一位家长的信息素也是很重要的。但是又因为伊吹先生怀孕还不满三个月，我建议二位在满三个月前多多进行临时标记，等到胎儿成型稳定后即可进行终身标记。”  
“我知道了，谢谢您。”这对志摩来说自然不是什么问题，要不是伊吹一直在纠结些有的没的的，他早就把人给啃了。他从来没怀疑过自己和伊吹两情相悦的事实，伊吹要是有些犹豫他也愿意等。每次发情期完了这家伙都带着一身志摩的味道在机搜跑来跑去，从来没掩饰过，他就不信还有人能不知道他们在交往。  
伊吹也点头：“嗯，我们会注意的。”

最后两个人领取了亲子健康手册，带着一脑袋医嘱走出了医院。  
“伊吹。”在蜜瓜车上坐定，志摩趴在了方向盘上，额头压着自己交叠的双手。  
他听到伊吹疑惑地回答他：“嗯？小志摩？你还好吗？”  
志摩长长吐出一口气：“不许……不许有下回了。”  
“……嗯，对不起……不过孩子没事……”  
“我不是说孩子，”志摩扭头看着他，他猜自己的表情可能不是太好，因为伊吹的眉头马上皱了起来，然后他的脸颊就被人抚摸了，“我是被你吓到了。”  
伊吹模仿他的样子在副驾驶的储物箱上方趴了下来，温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，食指在他太阳穴上摩挲：“我知道了……抱歉。”  
志摩慢慢闭上眼，他听到自己的心跳微微加快了：“所以，你还是不愿意吗？”  
可能只有伊吹理解他在说什么：“愿意啊，我当然愿意，很早以前小志摩没告白以前就愿意了……可是我想如果我一直不答应你的话，我就不会觉得一直想着志摩早晚会离开我的自己很卑鄙了……如果我们没有进行最终标记的话，志摩离开我也是很正常的，我就不会一边和志摩交往一边讨厌践踏你心意的自己了……”  
“那种事情，随便谁都会有一次两次的。你担心我会离开你，就和我担心你会跑掉一样，是因为我们在乎对方，而不是因为你是个卑鄙的人，伊吹。”志摩把手伸向伊吹的方位，对方的脸颊就自动贴了过来：“你要是还不确定的话，我再等多久都可以。不管我们怎么担心，最后都还是会被拴在一起的，不是吗？”  
“不是被拴在一起吧……难道不是我和志摩选择了和彼此拴在一起吗？”  
志摩睁开眼：“啊，那确实是的，居然在语言表达上输给了你吗。”  
伊吹冲他笑：“偶尔我也是会赢一次的嘛。”  
“所以……？”  
“可以哦。”伊吹亲了他的掌心，探出身子向他索吻：“可以的，小志摩，请标记我吧。”  
“要满三个月呢，”志摩吻他，“是你让我等了这么久的惩罚，现在该你等我了，蓝。”  
腻腻歪歪地分开以后，伊吹突然说：“啊，说起来……我们根本就没有讨论过孩子的事呢？”  
志摩也反应过来：“是在你的身体里，当然是……”  
“志摩才是笨蛋。”伊吹又凑过来，单纯地亲了下他的嘴角：“是在我的身体里没错，但是也是我和你的孩子啊。如果要问我的话，当然是要留下了。”  
“嗯。”志摩才不会承认他现在心脏砰砰跳动得厉害：“那么，明天去和队长说吧，虽然会给大家添麻烦……”  
“会好好说的，也要好好道歉。”他们俩额头贴着额头，伊吹了然的笑容告诉他自己的心跳声已经暴露了一切：“所以现在的话，我们自私的高兴一下，可能也是可以的吧。”

回家路上，伊吹坐在副驾驶掰着自己的手指似乎是在盘算什么东西，志摩余光瞥了他一眼后又看回大路上，满脑子都是要买的食品清单。  
正当他沉浸在自己的思绪里时，伊吹突然啊了一声：“小志摩！”  
“嗯？”志摩紧张起来：“怎么了？！”  
伊吹满脸天真烂漫的笑意：“三个月哎，那可以赶上小志摩的易感期了呢！真是太好了！”  
“……你这个……笨蛋！！！”志摩愤怒地踩下油门：“我才不要再等一个多月，今晚回家就咬了你！”  
“啊？！不可以的！医生说了不可以，你今晚咬我我可能会……啊，喂，等一下志摩，是黄灯啦……一未！”

最后？最后当然没有咬了，他又不是什么魔鬼。


End file.
